


Blink

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: "[...]do you think you could write one of yuzusho having their first kiss?""And now, Shoma thought, as he was still watching Yuzuru, the other man oblivious to the fact that Shoma was very much awake now, they were in the awkward stage of first-dating, the one in which both were too afraid to make any sudden movements lest they stir the water too much. It was a precarious place to be, he had heard, because it was as if two people were trying to balance themselves and each other on the smallest of surfaces in the middle of an ocean, and if someone didn’t give enough or if someone took too much, they were both going to tip over.As it was, Shoma was hesitant and Yuzuru was respectful. Neither were particularly good at making the move."





	Blink

Shoma cracked open an eye in an attempt to blink away the dredges of sleep from a quick cat nap, not at all surprised to see that Yuzuru was still in the same place, seated to the younger man’s left. He was on his phone, texting out a reply to something, and Shoma turned his head to get a better look at Yuzuru.

The competition season had just started again, and they were already tired, Shoma more externally so. He showed his exhaustion more than Yuzuru ever did; Yuzuru could run on no sleep and no rest and a broken body and a sore throat and act as if nothing was wrong, and while Shoma was a determined individual, as well, he knew that he wasn’t good at pretending as if he were as chipper. Shoma powered through, but it was evident that he was powering through. Yuzuru, on the other hand, made an effort to seem effortless.

But when he could look at Yuzuru, in the quiet of a moment, when no one was watching and when Yuzuru had his guard down, Shoma could see it, the lines of tiredness that seeped into the older man’s bones and very soul. He gave everything he had to skating, and he expected to be the best, and he probably put too much pressure on himself than he should have.

When he could, Shoma tried to make Yuzuru’s life a little bit easier. Even now, as he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, even to lean over against Yuzuru’s shoulder and nap a bit longer, he wanted to make sure that Yuzuru was cared for, as well.

Shoma knew that, sometimes, people didn’t think of him as a nurturing type, and he supposed that he wasn’t always. He had spent so much of his life as a skater being the one to be babied. He had been tiny and cute and precocious and talented, and everyone had wanted to check on him and make sure that he was comfortable and in good spirits. Even Yuzuru had spent a long time thinking of him as extraordinarily younger than him, even though they were only a few years apart in age.

He didn’t mind that, all the time, except when he had been trying to make Yuzuru see him as an actual adult. He had practically had to throw himself at Yuzuru, to prove to him that he was mature enough and even old enough to be a potential romantic partner.

And now, Shoma thought, as he was still watching Yuzuru, the other man oblivious to the fact that Shoma was very much awake now, they were in the awkward stage of first-dating, the one in which both were too afraid to make any sudden movements lest they stir the water too much. It was a precarious place to be, he had heard, because it was as if two people were trying to balance themselves and each other on the smallest of surfaces in the middle of an ocean, and if someone didn’t give enough or if someone took too much, they were both going to tip over.

As it was, Shoma was hesitant and Yuzuru was respectful. Neither were particularly good at making the move.

Finally, Shoma did clear his throat, and Yuzuru started, almost effortlessly blinking away his visible tiredness. “I thought you’d be asleep for a lot longer,” he smiled, then pocketed his phone. “I think this is a new record for you.”

Shoma stretched a bit. “I know. I hate waiting around.” He did smile, though, just in case Yuzuru was worried that he was the one being boring. Yuzuru, even on his very worst days, could never be boring. He was actually quite perfect and quite amazing, and everything he did was just a little bit inspiring. Not that Shoma would ever say that. He wouldn’t really consider hyping Yuzuru up that much. The man already had a bit of an ego to him.

“Yeah, but it gives us a little bit more time together.” Looking down at his watch, Yuzuru hummed. “We still have a bit of time. Did you want to get something to eat? Maybe some coffee?” He didn’t really wait for a response, though, because he was getting up, and Shoma naturally followed, taking a few extra steps to keep up.

Even though it had been Yuzuru’s suggestion, he had only gotten a bottle of water, while Shoma had been the one to order coffee. He sipped his drink quietly, while he watched Yuzuru uncap his own. They were silent for a few moments, each distinctly tired, though Shoma was still the more willing party to admit his exhaustion. Then, Yuzuru stood again, holding out a hand.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Shoma gave Yuzuru a put-upon kind of look, the kind that pleaded for the older man to admit that he was tired and give them both a few moments of rest, but of course, Yuzuru wasn’t willing to listen or see such suggestions. He gave off his persona that he was a limitless supply of energy, always moving and always running and always bouncing back, and he apparently had to keep it up, even around Shoma, who so clearly wanted to just be able to sit and enjoy Yuzuru.

He clearly wasn’t getting that chance yet. With a reluctant sigh that did not go unnoticed but was instead pleasantly and blatantly ignored, Shoma got up and took the offered hand.

Stupid airports. They made the worst out of people.

But, Shoma couldn’t be too mad when Yuzuru expertly guided his fingers to lace against Shoma’s, holding them close to his side. The younger man glanced over, wide-eyed. They hadn’t held hands yet, not for a long period of time and only after galas and whatnot. Just being peacefully  intimate–they hadn’t quite gotten there yet, but Yuzuru clearly felt comfortable enough making the move on that front.

Maybe Shoma needed to start considering how he would make his own move. He cared about Yuzuru, and right now, he wanted more than anything to tell the older man to take a break, to close his eyes for a few moments and just stop moving. He would feel better, and Shoma would definitely feel less nervous. But Shoma wasn’t sure if he had the courage to say something like that yet.

He kept drinking his coffee, finding it surprisingly easy and impossibly natural to just walk with Yuzuru, hand-in-hand in an airport terminal. It was a sweet gesture for the two of them, and if anyone else from the team saw them they would receive relentless teasing for it, but Shoma found himself enjoying the moment more and more, even if he couldn’t wait to curl up and sleep.

“How are your new boots feeling?” Yuzuru asked.

Shoma groaned. “Like I can’t figure out how to time them out,” he mumbled, and Yuzuru gave him a sympathetic look. “If I end up hurting myself again, I don’t think I’ll be surprised this time.”

“Well, don’t say it like that,” Yuzuru insisted, bumping his shoulder against Shoma’s.

“Fine. If I end up hurting myself again, I don’t think I’ll be surprised this time,” Shoma repeated, but he made a point of smiling excessively.

Yuzuru made a face, then broke out into a small laugh. “When did you get so cocky?” he asked, not that he at all minded it.

“Well, when you’re dating Yuzuru Hanyu…”

“You can bully him?”

Shoma nodded, glancing up. “That’s the general idea, yeah,” he answered, then motioned to where they had been sitting a bit before. “Did you want to keep walking, or…?” Really, he was desperately hoping that Yuzuru said that they could sit down again, and Shoma almost cheered when Yuzuru relented and plopped back into his seat. He patted the spot next to him, and Shoma sat down, leaning his head back and rolling his shoulders.

“How about you? Think you’re ready to get back into the swing of things?”

When Yuzuru didn’t answer for a few moments, Shoma chanced a look over. He noticed that Yuzuru had a different kind of expression, a thoughtful and pensive one, and he nodded mutely.

“…Yuzu?”

“I think I’m ready. I’m a little worried, as I always am, but I hope I’ll manage. It gets harder every year, though.” He held back a yawn, and Shoma gave him a serious look.

He really did care about Yuzuru, and that much was obvious, but he also thought about Yuzuru as a competitor. If Yuzuru wasn’t at his best, then it wouldn’t be right, and Shoma never wanted to think that any of them won any awards because someone else wasn’t feeling well.

“You don’t have to be…so…on your game when you’re around me,” Shoma said slowly, unsure of how to approach the subject. He wanted Yuzuru to know that theirs could be an easy kind of relationship, one full of support and kindness and understanding.

Yuzuru just smiled, and he shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, but–you know, if you’re tired or something, I’m here for you. I know you’re older, but you don’t always have to be–you know.” It was lame, the way he was stumbling over his words, but he didn’t know how else to say it. It wasn’t that Yuzuru refused to be vulnerable in front of everyone, it was that he had to use his weaknesses to show his full strength. Even around Shoma, Yuzuru never just relaxed or admitted he was tired.

When Yuzuru made a movement to argue further, Shoma felt a certain frustration boil up inside him, one that he could not explain at all. He wasn’t mad, per se, just annoyed that Yuzuru always felt the need to watch out for him. He hadn’t even wanted to start a relationship because he was afraid of hurting Shoma somehow. Yuzuru liked to be in control of every situation, and he usually ended up being the one to pick a restaurant, or to hold hands, like today, and Shoma was just a little bit done with that.

So he did something that would probably bother Shoma, but he didn’t really care. He stole the first kiss, quickly leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Yuzuru’s lips, almost glad when the older man made a noise of surprise.

If he hadn’t used the gesture as a means to get back at Yuzuru, then Shoma would have been able to savor it, to appreciate the feeling of Yuzuru’s soft lips against his own, the spark he felt between them, the way that it all seemed so natural and so right that Shoma wished he had done it sooner. But he would have to think of it later, because he was trying to get back at Yuzuru and to prove a point.

Yuzuru looked shocked, definitely, and Shoma was unapologetic. “Well, I’m fine, too,” he said frankly.

“…did you just–”

“You weren’t going to.”

Yuzuru blinked, silent.

“And I just wanted to let you know that I can take charge of a situation, too.” Shoma folded his arms across his chest. “So, now I’m going to finish my nap,” he said definitively, not even bothering to look over when he heard Yuzuru’s surprised musings. Of course, he didn’t notice that Yuzuru looked completely pleased and entirely impressed that Shoma had decided to be so forward.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Shoma was waking up again, and he frowned when he felt a weight against his shoulder. He turned slightly, not willing to disrupt whatever was on him.

The top of Yuzuru’s head was visible, and Shoma smiled lightly. He nudged Yuzuru slightly, smile deepening when the other man blinked awake, disoriented.

“What time is it?” he mumbled blearily.

“Time to leave,” Shoma answered, and he laughed when Yuzuru shot up, looking over.

He stared at Shoma for a few moments, giving him a suspiciously amused look. “You tricked me somehow, I know you did.”

“Or you were, I don’t know, tired?”

“…no, that’s not it.”

Shoma rolled his eyes and leaned over again, shutting Yuzuru up with another kiss. So that was how he needed to do this from now on, then. Yuzuru could be stunned with kisses, and Shoma was apparently faster to the draw. Good.

**Author's Note:**

> All my completed fics are posted on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something there that should be here, let me know!


End file.
